


Dance Practice and Unwitting Performance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Dance Practice and Unwitting Performance

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
 **Prompt:** Dance  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor  
 **A/N:** This is the follow up to Dance Partners.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Dance Practice

~

Ron inspected his image in the mirror with satisfaction. Harry was in for a surprise.

It had been over a month since Harry had performed his incredibly erotic striptease, and Ron hadn’t forgotten it. They’d had some of their best sex that night, and Ron was determined to repeat the experience.

Spinning, he checked out his arse in the specially made trousers. The salesman had promised that they would come off with one strong tug, and Ron couldn’t wait. Now, he just had to show Harry the dance he’d practiced.

Hearing the Floo, Ron ran downstairs.

“Welcome home!” he said.

~  
  
Unwitting Performance

~

Harry smiled at Ron’s welcome. “Hey, guess what?”

Ron, grinning, started up the recorder with the now familiar music.

Gyrating his hips as he’d practiced, Ron danced, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Remember this?” he asked.

“Ron, no...”

But it was too late. With a flourish, Ron ripped his trousers off, enthusiastically swinging them about his head and letting them fly.

The Floo sounded and, to Ron’s horror, Kingsley stepped through and was hit squarely in the face by the flying trousers, which wrapped about his neck.

Ron went bright red.

“Kingsley came for dinner,” Harry said.

Kingsley grinned. “Nice legs, Weasley.”

~  



End file.
